


Hate me now or hate me then

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot about Sam wanting to get back on demon blood and Dean trying to stop him, with Destiel in there. Fluffy ending! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate me now or hate me then

Summary: Just a little one shot about Sam wanting to get back on demon blood and Dean trying to stop him, with Destiel in there. Fluffy ending! :)

Disclaimer: Not my boys just me story.

 

Sam was back on the demon blood. Dean knew and boy was he pissed, but he was more hurt that Sam had kept it a secret. “Sam please, will you just wait a second?” Sam was angrily packing his things into his worn-out backpack. He was pissed at himself for letting Dean find out about the blood, but was furious that he didn’t accept it. 

“I’m going. You made that very clear Dean.” Dean had tried to persuade Sam to get off it, that it wasn’t really him. Sam had said that it was and then started packing. “Where are you going to go anyway? We’re family Sammy.” Dean asked, he was bewildered that Sam would take off like this, surprised at Sam’s ability to leave so easily. 

“I’m staying with Ruby. You can do whatever the hell you want. I don’t care.” Sam responded. That bitches name set Dean’s teeth on edge. “Ruby? Seriously Sam?” Sam paused briefly, then continued to zip up the backpack. “I’m going.” Sam walked bristly to the door, not stoping. Dean, tired of fights and separation, ran forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sam, stop. Let’s work this out.” Sam hesitated and slowly turned around to face his brother. Dean had a pleading smile on his face; which was whipped off when Sam’s fist collided with Dean’s lip. Sam was stronger on demon blood and the force of the punch sent Dean stumbling backward. Sam’s fist was there again and suddenly Dean found himself of the ground. Sam’s punch was repeatedly coming until Dean was unconscious. Sam stood up and looked down at him. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He turned and walked out the cheap motel’s door. 

~

Castiel had popped in at Bobby’s to confirm Castiel and Dean’s visit that following week. Castiel and Dean had been dating for over 6 months; Sam knew and Dean found it time that Bobby did as well. After talking to Bobby, Castiel appeared in the motel room where his hunter and Sam were staying. Giving the room a first glance the angel didn’t see Dean. 

“Dean?” A small whimper came sounded by the motel door. Castiel glanced over and saw Dean crumpled in a heap on the floor. “Dean!” Castiel ran over to him and cradled his head in his arms. Placing a arm under his shoulders and the other behind his knees Castiel gently lifted his hunter. 

Castiel appeared in Bobby’s living room holding a bloodied Dean. Bobby abruptly stood up, shook covering every feature. “May we stay here?”

~

Castiel lightly brushed his fingertips across the bruised face of his sleeping hunter. Staring at Dean’s sleeping form Castiel leaned down and gently healed his most precious gift. The hunter looked fragile, and broken. Castiel left him there to rest and appeared in the kitchen where Bobby was making his morning coffee. He turned at the sound of Castiel’s entrance and moved to sit at the small table to their left. Castiel took the seat opposite from the old hunter and dropped his head into his hands. 

“Has he woken up yet?” Bobby’s worried expression was intensified on Castiel. “Do you know what happened?” But Castiel was already shaking his head. Sam was gone when he showed up and with his carving Castiel couldn’t track him. Dean had woken once in the middle of the night panting and sweating. Castiel had wrapped his arms around him and Dean had slowly drifted back to unconsciousness. 

“I don’t know,” he answered, “Dean hasn’t woken and even then I don’t want to push him.” Bobby nodded in understanding. Castiel sighed and thought back to when he first found Dean. “I wasn’t there.” Bobby looked up at him. “I want to protect him, but how can when I’m not there?” Castiel felt useless in the hands of his lover. Bobby gave him a look that sent confusion across Castiel’s face. 

“What are you talking about boy? You do everything for him. You were the one who brought him here and patched him up.” Castiel pondered that. He looked graciously at Bobby. He was helping Castiel, and Castiel felt the need not to have secrets with him. “I am with Dean, I love him.” He looked at the old hunter, waiting for the reaction. 

“I know.” Castiel was struck with shock. “How did you find out?” Bobby looked down at him walking to refill his mug. He took a long drink before turning to Castiel. “I may have been born at night but it wasn’t last night.” 

~

Dean stirred, his head resting on Castiel’s chest. Castiel, who was stroking his left hand through his hunters hair the other around his shoulders, moved it to make small circular movements along his back. Dean slowly opened his eyes, when he saw the blue-eyed man’s gaze, a small grin overtook his features. Dean snuggled closer to Castiel, nestling his head into the crook of his angels neck. The angel gazed down at him. He didn’t want to pry, but he desperately wanted to know what had done this to his hunter so he could kill it. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Castiel broke it.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” He gripped his hunters form tighter, if possible, to his body. “Fine.” Dean thought of Sam’s fist colliding with his jaw and he shuddered at the thought. Castiel brought his fingers under Dean’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Dean nodded briefly before returning to his position. Castiel knew it was a lie and Dean did as well. Dean couldn’t lie to his lover. “Dean.” Castiel leaned in and laid a tender kiss to the hunters forehead. “Are you okay?” 

Dean sighed and glanced around the room, avoiding the azure stare. “My head is killing me. But other than that I feel fine.” Dean obviously didn’t want to talk about what had happened but Castiel’s curiously got the best of him.   
“Can you tell me what happened?” Before he was finished Dean was already shaking his head. “It was nothing...a ghost. We were hunting and it found me before-Sam-could burn the bones.” Dean was surprised by the difficulty at saying his brothers name. Castiel looked skeptical. 

“A ghost?” Dean nodded before moving to take a shower. Once his feet hit the floor he stumbled as the blood rushed to his head. Before Dean could hit the ground strong arms were holding him in a vise-like grip. Dean gave a sheepish smile as the hold tightened to support almost all of his weight. “I’m just going to take a shower.” Castiel nodded before moving so Dean could walk but the former angel was still holding him. “I’ll go with you.”

~

Half an hour later Dean was sitting at Bobby’s kitchen table with a burger in front of him. Castiel refused to take his eyes off him which Dean was more than fine with. His angel had informed Dean that Bobby knew about their relationship but the older hunter didn’t mention it to Dean, to which he was grateful. “Where’s Sam anyway?” Bobby asked when Dean was halfway through his burger. 

“Um...job. In Utah, werewolf.” The eldest hunter and Castiel exchanged looks of suspicion. Once Dean had finished Castiel planed both his hands on the hunters shoulders. “Come on Dean, lets go rest.” Dean was about to protest when he realized how tired he actually was. He allowed himself to be led and laid down under a duvet. Castiel moved to lay next to him and Dean immediately curled himself around his lover. Castiel began soothingly running his fingers through Dean’s dirty blond hair. Once Dean was asleep Castiel set to work.

~

Ruby was out. She had left a little over an hour ago and Sam was growing impatient in their run-down motel. Just as he was about to go looking the trench coated angel popped into his view. 

“Sam.” The gravelly voice through the hunters ears. Sam looked to him, preparing himself for some kind of fight. Castiel was very protective of Dean and Sam was well aware. “Someone or something has hurt Dean, do you know anything about that?” 

Sam shook his head in disbelief, wondering how Castiel knew nothing of his involvement. “No, nothing. Now if you don’t mind?” He gestured toward the door. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam. 

“Actually I ‘do mind’. Dean was hurt and I would like to know by what. If you know anything you will tell me.” Castiel was standing in front of Sam now, looking him straight in the eyes despite their height difference. 

“Fine, you want to know so bad? I did it! Is that what you want to hear? He tried to stop me from doing something, again, and I put him in his place!” Castiel didn’t want to hurt Sam, but he couldn’t stop himself from slapping the hunter across his face. Sam stumbled backward onto the dingy bed in the room and looked up at the angel. 

“Sam,” the hunter stared at the ground and refused to meet Cas’ eyes. “Sam,” this time he did look up. “You realize that Dean’s not trying to control you right?”

“He thinks I’m a monster. And he’s right.” Sam looked down. Castiel searched Sam and found something that made him widen his eyes in disbelief.

“Sam, have you even resorted back to the demon blood?” Sam shamely looked away. “Then why did you tell Dean that you did?”

“Because it’s easier this way, let him think I’m bad now so when it eventually happens later he won’t have to see me then.” A tear leaked over his eyes and he scrubbed at his face. 

“You don’t have to go bad Sam.” When the hunter started to protest the angel continued. “There is a way to get around this Sam, it doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice yourself, or hurt your brother. We can do this Sam, together, and that is all Dean wanted.” The tears increased and Castiel sunk down in front of Sam. “Come talk to him Sam, he’ll understand.”

“No Dean hates me and he has every right not to.” 

“Dean does not hate you Sam. Come talk to him and you will find out.” Sam looked up and him and searched Castiel’s eyes. He offered a small nod, and in those seconds he looked like the young boy Dean picked from college.

~

“Dean.” The hunter was rummaging the fridge looking for a beer when he heard his lovers voice. He turned with a smile on his face before he caught sight of who was with him. Dean nodded to Castiel who turned to take his leave but stayed invisible in the living room in case Dean needed him. 

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the countertop. Sam shifted for a few moments before finally meeting Dean’s stare, tears in the taller mans eyes. “Dean I...I thought that if I cut you out now then it wouldn’t be so hard later...and I just I don’t know how to not be bad...I don’t know how to end this but I don’t want to loose you and I-I j-just-”

Dean reached out and crushed Sam to his chest. “It’s okay Sammy, it’s okay.” Sam held Dean back and squeezed him tight. 

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam let go of him and laid a hand on the side of his neck. “I’m on your side Dean. I’ll do it - whatever it is - we’ll do it. Together.”

Dean nodded and let go of the other hunter. “That’s right Sammy. Hey look there’s an extra bed upstairs in the guest room, go get some rest you look like you need it.” Sam nodded and moved to the stairs.

Dean sat in one of the chair at the kitchen table. He scrubbed his hands over his face. “You can show yourself Cas.” 

Dean felt a pressure on his shoulders and the angel kneaded his thumbs into them. “I apologize, I did not mean to eavesdrop.” 

The hunter offered a short laugh. “It’s okay, I knew you wouldn’t leave.” He turned in the chair and stared up at the angel. “Thanks Cas, for bringing Sam back. Seriously, I mean it. Thank you.”

The angel smiled before laying a chaste kiss on the hunters lips, deepening it before pulling away. “I know.”  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: R&R, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
